The One That Got Away
by Irdipines
Summary: han pasado 4 años desde aquel verano en que estuvieron juntos, metas por cumplirse, viejos sentimientos, y muy poco tiempo... one-shot.
_**Bien desde hace ya tiempo he querido escribir más de mi segundo Ship Favorito, WendyxRobbie, no solo como personajes secundarios, si no como protagonistas.**_

 _ **Este fic es basado en la Canción "The One that Got Away" de Katy Perry, así que si gustan leer este one-shot con su soundtrack ya saben jajaja.**_

 _ **Advertencia este one-shot contiene Lemon explicito así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**_

 _ **Gravity Falls pertenece a mi amado Alex Hirsch, yo solo soy una Fan más que escribe por Diversión.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir les dejo el fanfic.**_

 **The One That Got Away**

El tiempo había pasado, ya no eran unos adolescentes, el tiempo de madurar y emprender camino hacia sus vidas adultas había llegado.

Habían compartido buenos momentos, eran más que amigos, eran una Familia, se habían graduado de la preparatoria y para celebrar lo que parecía ese último verano juntos habían decidido ir a acampar al bosque, cerca del lago de Gravity Falls, idea de Thompson pensando que tal vez sería una buena idea, cosa que a Tambry, que ahora lucía un cabello más corto y de color azul, no había aprobado, pero como la mayoría ,aún tenía ese espíritu aventurero al que no pudo negarse.

Se transportaron en la Camioneta de Thompson, y al llegar a su no tan lejano destino, procedieron a acomodar las cosas, que como siempre término armando Wendy. quien aún usaba la gorra de Dipper.

Nadaron en el lago un rato, para después preparar algunos sándwiches para comer, para más tarde reír y hablar de viejas anécdotas junto al fuego de aquella fogata.

-Aún recuerdo aquel verano, fue de locos, de no haber sido por los Pines tal vez no estaríamos vivos en este momento- menciono Lee.

-como extraño a esos dos- menciono Wendy melancólica.

-Es una lástima que tuvieron que regresar antes este verano- menciono Nate.

-Si pero dejaron estos para ustedes- les entrego Wendy un sobre a cada uno junto con un suéter típico de Mabel, todos leyeron sus cartas con diversas emociones encontradas, para después usar sus coloridos suéteres, a excepción de Wendy que decidió guardar su carta para el momento apropiado, por que como bien le había dicho Dipper " léela cuando sientas nostalgia por Gravity Falls" frase que alguna vez ella le digiera , cuando se marchó de vuelta a casa junto con su gemela, después de aquel primer verano.

-Bien yo propongo un Brindis- menciono Tambry tomando de la mano a Robbie con quien desde 3 años atrás tenía una relación sentimental.

-Por nuestro nuevo comienzo- levantaron sus cervezas, pero antes de que Brindaran Robbie Agrego al discurso.

– brindemos por el viaje de nuestra querida Wendy Corduroy, que todos sus sueños se cumplan y siga siendo esa gran mujer que nos rescató del apocalipsis, y que nunca olvide que aquí siempre tendrá amigos que la esperan-

La miro con un brillo en sus ojos, mientras que Wendy le sonreía con sinceridad, ambos querían que ese instante durara una eternidad, pero no fue más que un instante interrumpido por el sonido del brindis.

Bebieron hasta que algunos no pudieron más, como Thompson, que se había quedado dormido, usándolo como pretexto para hacerle un sinfín de bromas y fotos, que de no ser a que no había señal en aquel lugar, habrían terminado al instante en las redes sociales gracias a Tambry, que a pesar de haber pasado los años aún tenía esa adicción por el celular.

Nat ayudo a Lee a acostarse en su casa de campaña ya que no podía ni sostenerse el mismo, mientras Robbie se había ido a Dormir con Tambry desde hacía 2 horas antes.

Wendy mientras tanto decidió dar un paseo por el bosque, estaba un poco mareada, pero el efecto del alcohol estaba haciendo de aquel instante un mar de recuerdos, no le gustaba que la vieran llorar.

Se interno un poco en el bosque, y se sentó en un tronco mirando la botella de alcohol en sus manos, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Al día siguiente, a esa hora estaría de camino a Inglaterra, había conseguido una beca para una muy buena Universidad, y uno de sus mayores sueños siempre había sido viajar, y conocer más allá de los horizontes de Gravity Falls, Y por fin lo iba a lograr, pero con el sacrificio de tener que dejar a su Familia y amigos, sabía que las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas, y en ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo no hubiera pasado, abrir los ojos y estar ahí 4 años atrás frente a esa caja registradora en la cabaña del misterio, con las risas de Dipper y Mabel, los regaños de Stan, y los consejos de Soos.

Escaparse del trabajo con sus amigos, y …estar con el…

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta saco aquella carta que Dipper le había dado, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando un ruido la interrumpió.

-Perdona creo que te interrumpí- menciono el chico de cabello negro.

-¡Robbie!, no te preocupes pensé que ya estabas dormido- guardo la carta de nuevo en su chaqueta.

-No podía dormir, decidí dar una vuelta para despejarme un rato- se sentó a su lado.

-No me digas ¿los ronquidos de Thompson?- rio un poco Wendy empujándolo un poco juguetonamente.

-No, bueno, tal vez, aunque después de un rato te acostumbras a ellos, pero no sé, solo no podía dormir, ¿y tú?-

-Solo quise dar un paseo, memorizar cada árbol de este Bosque antes de irme- le dio un trago a la botella, él se la arrebato y también le dio un trago.

-Entiendo, es difícil dejar ir tantas cosas, estar lejos de tu hogar- ella tomo su mano y jugueteo un poco con sus dedos.

-Sabes Robbie aún recuerdo la primera vez que acampamos todos juntos-

-Si íbamos en secundaria, aún recuerdo cuando nos perdimos, pero gracias a ti encontramos el camino de regreso-

\- Jajaja si recuerdo que Nat lloraba como una nena- ambos rieron, Wendy no pudo evitar a consecuencia del alcohol que la nostalgia la invadiera, y llorar frente a Robbie – Perdóname- alcanzo a decir ocultando su rostro, pero el, la abraza para reconfortarla.

-sabes yo tampoco quisiera que esto terminara, pero te lo mereces, has luchado por esto desde hace tiempo, y nosotros siempre te vamos a apoyar– acaricio dulcemente su cabello pelirrojo.

-Robbie, no me gusta llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo es difícil dejar todo atrás, a mi padre, mis hermanos, a los chicos, a ti, quisiera que el tiempo no avanzara- lloro un poco más en el pecho del chico, el levanto su rostro y limpio las lagrimas con su pulgar, la luz de la luna iluminaba sus rostros, sus miradas se conectaron, se acercaron cada vez más hasta unir sus labios en un dulce y sencillo beso, Wendy se separó de él y miro hacia sus piernas.

-Perdóname Robbie creo que ya estoy muy ebria- intento levantarse pero Robbie la tomo de la muñeca.

-Sabes algo, aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi llorar, íbamos en primaria llevabas dos lindas coletas, me encantaban tanto, pero era un niño estúpido y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, fue tirar de ellas , estabas tan enojada y aquel golpe me lo tenía bien merecido, pero desde ese momento nunca deje de pensar en ti- ella le sonrió.

-No puedo creer que te acuerdes de eso, yo no lo recordaba jajaja- rio un poco.

Es uno de mis recuerdos más preciados, este y muchos más , que hacen que me cueste dejarte ir, pero quiero que seas feliz, te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo, sé que te gusta ser libre y en esta es la oportunidad para que lo seas, te voy a extrañar cada segundo, y sé que viviré toda mi vida arrepentido de haberte perdido, de saber que no pude detenerte y pedirte que estuvieras a mi lado, pero que puedo hacer, quiero que seas libre y Sabes que soy un idi…- él fue interrumpido por aquel sabor a alcohol y dulzura de Wendy, hacia 4 años que no los había probado, se había olvidado de su textura.

La tomó dulcemente del rostro, su beso se hacía cada vez más profundo y apasionado, la lengua de Wendy buscaba la de Robbie con respiración como si su vida dependiera de ello, y él la tomaba de la cintura acercándolo a él,no quería dejarla ir.

Se separaron un poco para tomar aire, y se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, los de Robbie se humedecieron, acerco su frente a la de ella, cerrando los ojos.

-No quiero perderte Wendy Corduroy, te amo desde hace tanto tiempo, perdóname por haberte perdido- unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Siempre has sido un cursi – rieron – Pero creo que eso y más es lo que me encanta de ti, perdóname por no haberlo valorado- volvieron a unir sus labios en aquel sabor salado de las lágrimas de ambos, fusionando su deseo.

Ella comenzó a acariciar el cabello del chico, mientras este subía y bajaba de su espalda, pronto sus cuerpos comenzaban a buscarse desesperadamente, las manos frías de Wendy exploraban dentro de la playera del chico, mientras este acariciaba las bien formadas piernas de la pelirroja, pronto Wendy le quito aquel suéter tejido a mano a Robbie, mientras que el hacía lo mismo con su chaqueta.

Comenzó a besar aquel fino cuello de la ojiverde, mientras introducía sus manos en su blusa, apretando y masajeando aquel bien formado busto, mientras ella emitía gemidos de placer ante aquel acto.

Se miraron, sabían que se deseaban, que tal vez sería la última vez que estarían juntos, se recostaron en el pasto frio mirando al cielo, ella giro su cuerpo al de él y lo miro.

– te amo Robbie Valentino-

\- Yo siempre te he amado y te amare Wendy Corduroy- sus ojos irradiaban aquel amor que por tanto tiempo había estado en su corazón el cual el correspondió uniendo nuevamente sus labios y seguir con aquel momento entre los dos.

Ella comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón y un poco después el pantalón de Robbie, acariciando su miembro que tenía ya una evidente erección.

Se quitó su blusa y su pantalón dejándola en ropa interior, dejando al chico más que ansioso al ver tan lindo y perfecto cuerpo.

Aunque anterior mente ya lo había visto en aquel inolvidable verano en el que estuvieron juntos, y a pesar del amor que aun sentía el uno con el otro, nunca se imaginaron que volverían a estar en una situación igual.

Él también se quitó la ropa que le estorbaba y se acercó a ella comenzando a morder su cuello bajando hasta encontrarse con sus pechos, desabrocho su sostén dejando a la vista sus erectos y rosados pezones, comenzó a lamerlos, lo que volvía loca a Wendy, mientras ella comenzaba a masturbarlo introduciendo sus manos en su bóxer.

Comenzó a defender sus delgadas manos hasta el monte de venus de la pelirroja introduciéndolas en sus bragas, y siento su humedad, recorría su sexo de abajo hacia arriba lo que causaba intenso placer ella, gemía y su piel se tornaba roja.

Se quitó el bóxer y quito las pantaletas de la pelirroja, continuo recorriendo su sexo, mientras con sus labios recorría cada rincón de la joven mientras ella lo nombraba entre gemidos.

Se detuvo, se miraron a la luz de la luna, y ella le sonrió confiada, ambos sabían lo que querían.

introdujo su miembro lentamente en el sexo de Wendy, ella comenzó a emitir gemidos más fuertes, comenzó a moverse en ella, estaban unidos bajo la luz de la luna, en ese aquel único y último momento juntos, el ritmo de ambos se aceleraba, cada envestida era un momento más cerca del cielo para ambos, Wendy enrosco sus piernas en sus caderas de el para sentirlo más profundo, su respiración se aceleraba, estaban cerca de alcanzar las estrellas, ella tomo su mano y el entendió con solo ese gesto, lo que ella quería, comenzó a embestirla cada vez más fuerte, hasta que Wendy exploto en un gran orgasmo que apretó el sexo del chico, ocasionando que el también llegara a ese clímax, ella podía sentir aquel cálida esencia dentro de sí.

Se abrazaron bajo la noche, pidiendo que ese momento durara para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron tarde a excepción de Nat y Tambry que al parecer habían ido a caminar desde temprano, recogieron las cosas y se encaminaron hasta sus casas para tomar un baño y descansar un poco.

Era la tarde, Wendy tenía sus maletas listas en la parada del autobús, junto a ella su familia y sus amigos con los que había tenido las más inolvidables momentos.

El autobús había llegado, los miro con nostalgia, corrió a abrazar a su padre que a pesar de verse muy fuerte no pudo contener algunas lágrimas, se despidió de sus hermanos y de cada uno de sus amigos, miro a Robbie el viento acaricio su cabello rojizo, quiso besarla pero tenía miedo de la reacción de los demás, sobre todo de Tambry, pero no le importaba, estaba dispuesto a dejarla con tal de que ella se quedara a su lado, pero sabía que era algo egoísta de su parte atarla a un lugar en el que ella nunca podría ser Feliz, así que solo la dejo ir.

Se abrazaron, los segundos parecieron una eternidad de recuerdos y sentimientos, beso la mejilla del joven, y se encamino a subir al autobús, quería que le pidiera quedarse a su lado, pero él no lo hizo.

Se dirigió a su asiento y el autobús comenzó a moverse, se despidió con un gesto de muñeca, mientras que los demás también lo hacían.

Robbie sintiendo que su mayor sueño se iba de su lado, corrió para alcanzarla, hasta tocar sus manos a través del vidrio por un instante, luego siguió su camino.

Y el solo la miro irse.

La nostalgia y la desesperación la invadieron, sentía que una parte importante de ella se quedaba en Gravity Falls, tomo la carta de Dipper en sus manos y la leyó.

 _Querida Wendy:_

 _Hace 4 años una chica se acercó a mí en el momento que más lo necesite, se volvió mi mejor amiga, pasamos cosas increíbles, juntos salvamos al mundo, con tan solo 3 meses se volvió parte importante de mi vida, y junto con ella muchas personas más, llego ese difícil día para mí y Mabel, el tener que dejar el lugar que tanto amábamos y regresar a casa._

 _Una parte de mí se quedaba en aquel lugar, junto con mi mejor amiga, pero ella me dio algo especial que siempre que leía me daba fuerza para volver, y así lo hice después de un año volví a mi lugar especial, así ha sido cada verano desde que te conocí._

 _Yo más que nadie se lo difícil que es dejar este lugar, dejar atrás a tanta gente maravillosa que se vuelve más que tus amigos, una familia, te extrañare mucho amiga mía, pero sé que un en algún próximo verano nos volveremos a ver._

 _Ve y busca tus sueños, que nada te detenga, siempre contaras con mi apoyo, ver por lo que realmente deseas y sea lo que sea ve por él, pero nunca te olvides de volver algún día._

 _Dipper Pines._

 _P.D: Nos vemos el Próximo verano :)_

Cerro los ojos por un momento, tomo aire, abrió sus ojos y vio a lo lejos aquella toma de agua en la que años atrás Robbie y ella se había besado por primera vez y supo lo que su corazón realmente quería, corrió hasta donde el chofer, bajo del autobús y llamo al celular de Robbie pero este le mandaba a buzón, tomo un taxi y siguió llamando, pero no había respuesta, el taxi no avanzaba y ella comenzó a entrar en desesperación.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- le pregunto al chofer.

\- está cerrado el paso, parece ser que ha ocurrido un accidente-

-Wendy sintió un nudo en el estómago y un mal presentimiento, bajo a toda velocidad de aquel taxi y corrió hasta el lugar del accidente, los oficiales cerraban el paso, se acercó horrorizada al ver tal escena, y miro los dos vehículos destrozados y reconoció uno de ellos, el oficial Durland la tomo del hombro y confirmo su más terrible miedo.

-Lo lamento señorita Corduroy- las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y miro a la camilla que llevaba un cuerpo mal herido hacia una de las ambulancias, corrió a su lado.

En el hospital llegaron los padres de Robbie, y más tarde llegaron sus amigos.

-¿Wendy que haces aquí?- le cuestiono Thompson, pero ella no contesto y corrió hacia Tambry.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- la tomo de los hombros, ella soltó en llanto solo atinando a mencionar.

-Perdóname …fue mi culpa-

-¡Que paso Tambers!- la chica no paraba de llorar, tratando de explicarle la situación a su amiga.

-Después de que te fuiste….yo le dije lo que paso en la mañana …Nat y yo..después el arranco el coche- comprendiendo la situación de su amiga se abrazaron, el medico se dirigió hacia los padres de Robbie, de inmediato Wendy supo lo que ocurría, sus Padres de Robbie lloraron desconsoladamente. y para ella el tiempo se había detenido, su piel se tornó fría, miro hacia su amiga con la mirada perdida, y callo de rodillas el piso, Tambry corrió hacia ella, la miro pero no escuchaba lo que decía, la volvió a abrazar y lo comprendió….Robbie había muerto.

Muchos años después…..

Una mujer anciana dejaba unas flores en una Lápida que decía "Robbie Valentino, amado hijo, y gran amigo", cerró los ojos y dejo que el aire acariciara su rostro y su ahora blanca cabellera.

Siempre estaría en su corazón, aquel último verano juntos…aquel único y especial verano..en el que por un momento pensó que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero el destino les tenía un final diferente.

Ella prometió que si no era en esa vida, en las siguientes, lo buscaría y volvería a ser su chica y esta vez no volver a dejarlo ir por una estupidez.

-Señora Pines, disculpe por interrumpirla pero tiene una llamada de su hija- menciono un hombre de traje.

-No te preocupes, gracias Frank, se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos- el, le sonrió, se dio la vuelta, y tomo el celular.

-Hola corazón…- subió al auto y se encamino de regreso a su realidad, a esa realidad sin el…a esa nueva realidad que con los años había formado, pero de algo estaba segura ella por siempre amaría a Robbie Valentino, y siempre, no importara la situación ella estaría ahí en ese lugar cada año…aquel ultimo día del verano…..esperando así el día en que se pudieran volver a reunir.

 _Fin_

 _ **Bien desde hace ya rato que quería escribir esto, y bueno le dije que me base en esa canción de Katy Perry y en su vídeo también jajaja pero si se los decía al principio era mucho Spoiler, lamento si les rompí el corazón.**_

 _ **bueno sobre el final creo que hay cosas obvias jajaja así que bueno jajaa perdonen el final wendip jajaja.**_

 _ **Y por último quiero agregar si les ha gustado este fic y les gustaría que escribiera más de esta pareja pues díganmelo en los review si veo que son varios, me animare a escribir un fic más largo, de historias sobre Wendy y Robbie.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, les mando un enorme abrazo de oso polar y Gravity Falls Forever"! :3**_


End file.
